


J'ai tout sauvé pour toi

by Eivia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Seer Bilbo Baggins, prisoner Bilbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eivia/pseuds/Eivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a une histoire que tout le monde connait en Terre du Milieu. Dans une cité appelée Lacville, un être recueilli par le Maître de la ville pouvait prédire l'avenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I saved it all for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292443) by [Kindred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred). 



> Voilà une nouvelle fic que j'ai trouvé adorable. Mais comme elle est assez courte; elle sera vite terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Laissez-moi un com si vous aimez. L'auteur l'a mis en rating mature mais perso je l'aurai seulement mis explicit.

Il y a une histoire que tout le monde connait en Terre du Milieu. Dans une cité appelée Lacville, un être recueilli par le Maître de la ville pouvait prédire l'avenir. Le Maître de Lacville racontait souvent comment il avait pris cette pauvre créature sous son aile. Il était question d'une bande de voleurs et d'assassins qui l'auraient retenu prisonnier pour ses pouvoirs et l'auraient maltraité pour le forcer à les aider. Le Maître disait à tout le monde qu'il s'était faufilé la nuit dans leur camp, avait libéré le Semi-Homme et l'avait ramené en sécurité à Lacville où il était devenu le Seigneur, le Maître, ayant tout pouvoir dans la ville.

Un grand nombre d'Hommes, d'Elfes et de Nains venaient des quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu et au-delà pour rencontrer le Semi-Homme et qu'il leur prédise leur avenir. Bien évidemment, il fallait payer une petite taxe au Maître de la ville pour profiter du don du petit être. Thranduil, le roi de la Forêt Noire, aurait voulu rendre visite au hobbit à chaque fois qu'il le désirait et il était de bon ton pour le Maître de rester en bons termes avec l'Elfe mais celui-çi tenait trop à ses "petits cadeaux" pour laisser Thranduil profiter des pouvoirs du Semi-Homme sans qu'il ait à payer. L'Elfe payait donc à chaque fois le prix demandé avec un rictus de dégoût à l'homme qui s'occupait du petit être.

Le Hobbit attendait, assis à une table et portait des vêtements d'un rouge sombre qui le recouvraient entièrement. En plus d'avoir des dons de voyance, le Semi-Homme était d'une beauté ravageuse et le Maître tenait à tout prix à garder le Hobbit à l'écart de tout homme susceptible de céder à la tentation. Le petit être avait beau être reconnaissant envers le Maître pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, il avait quelquefois l'impression d'être enfermé dans une cage dorée depuis qu'on l'avait emmené à Lacville, il y a de cela plus de trente ans.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un tocquer à la porte et dit :

-Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Alfrid avec un sourire qui écoeura le Hobbit alors qu'il sentait des frissons parcourir son dos. Le bras droit du Maître posait toujours sur lui un regard rempli de désir et de convoitise lorsqu'il annonça :

-Bilbon, le roi de la Forêt Noire est venu te voir.

-Dites au Maître que je recevrai seulement Thranduil aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir trop de fois, j'ai mal à la tête, prévint Bilbon d'une voix lointainte tandis qu'il regardait la Montagne Solitaire qui se dressait au loin.

-Ca, ce n'est pas à toi de le décider ! répliqua sèchement Alfrid avec un sourire narquois en tournant les talons.

Thranduil se présenta, toujours aussi fier et aussi majestueux. Il marcha d'un pas léger et sourit au Semi-Homme avant de s'asseoir sur le siège réservé aux clients. Bilbon se retourna et s'inclina respectueusement pour saluer le roi Elfe.

-Thranduil, quel plaisir de vous revoir. C'est toujours un honneur de rencontrer le roi de la Forêt Noire.

-Et c'est toujours un honneur de vous rencontrer, Bilbon Sacquet, répondit gracieusement l'Elfe blond avant de lui tendre un paquet.

-Encore un autre cadeau ? Thranduil, vous savez que tous les cadeaux que vous m'offrez ne changeront rien à mes visions, rappela gentiment le Hobbit en prenant le paquet.

-Je sais mais je pensais que quelques tenues elfiques conviendraient parfaitement à un être d'une beauté telle que la vôtre, expliqua Thranduil tandis que Bilbon souriait en sentant sous ses petits doigts les étoffes riches et soyeuses.

-Elles sont magnifiques, je vous remercie. J'en porterai une lors de votre prochaine visite, promit cordialement Bilbon en posant le cadeau sur la table.

L'elfe présenta une longue et fine main manucurée à Bilbon qui la prit entre ses deux mains avant de fermer les yeux.

-Quelque chose ronge la Forêt Noire. Peu importe le nombre de fois que vous enverrez vos Elfes la détruire, elle reviendra encore et encore. Quelque chose arrive...

Bilbon rouvrit les yeux, fronça les sourcils en lâchant la main et se dirigea vers la fenêtre avant de continuer :

-Nous le pensions mort. Dans la Montagne Solitaire, quelque chose s'est réveillée dans une mer d'or.

-Smaug ? murmura le roi Elfe, incrédule. Vous êtes certain que le dragon était endormi tout ce temps. Qu'est-ce qui l'a réveillé ?

-Un roi qui vient récupérer son royaume, répondit Bilbon à Thranduil qui avait écarquillé les yeux.

-Bilbon, dites-moi à quoi ressemble ce roi. Est-ce un Homme, un Elfe ou un Nain ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est... un nain. Il a connu des jours sombres et la rage gronde en lui mais il n'est pas seul. Il fait route avec d'autres Nains et un Magicien gris. Si ils atteignent la Montagne alors Smaug se réveillera, termina Bilbon, pris de vertiges, qui posa une main sur son front et l'autre sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Bilbon ?

-Je... je ne vois rien de plus.

-Est-ce que ce Nain se nomme Thorin ? interrogea l'Elfe en se rapprochant du Hobbit.

-Je... je ne sais pas mais il y a deux membres de la même lignée avec lui.

<<<>>>

Après le départ de Thranduil, le Maître de Lacville pénétra dans sa chambre en compagnie d'Alfrid avec un plateau de nourriture et dit d'une voix qui se voulait affectueuse :

-Mon Minusculo, Alfrid m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas utiliser ton don pour les autres. Est-ce vrai ?

-Non, je lui ai dit que j'avais mal à la tête, corrigea Bilbon en jetant un regard noir à ce vil serpent qui posait encore sur lui un regard lubrique. Je vois sans arrêt l'image du feu et de la mort et j'entends les cris et les pleurs. Je suis incapable d'avoir des visions dans cet état, j'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à lire l'avenir de Thranduil.

-Bilbon, mon petit Bilbon, tes petits caprices commencent à m'agacer, prévint le Maître en relevant le menton du hobbit d'une main sale aux doigts griffus.

-Mais...

-Mais rien ! coupa sévèrement le Maitre. N'ai-je pas été bon avec toi au cours de ces trente dernières années ? Maintenant mange, tu verras que tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après. Le prochain client viendra avec mon petit cadeau dans une demi-heure.

Sans laisser le temps à Bilbon de répondre quoi que ce soit, il quitta la pièce. Alfrid n'avait pas bougé et avait un sourire narquois, les yeux remplis de désir. Bilbon se détourna et dit d'une voix froide :

-Sortez de ma chambre.

L'homme, au contraire, se rapprocha en se léchant les lèvres pour se tenir à quelques centimètres du hobbit avant de susurrer avec malice :

-Je connais ton secret.

Bilbon sentit tout son corps se raidir à cette annonce et jeta un regard incrédule à Alfrid qui continua avec un ton suffisant en chassant une poussière sur son épaule d'un geste nonchalant :

-Eh oui, le Maître m'a tout dit. Il a pensé qu'il valait mieux que je sois au courant de ton petit secret pour que je sois conscient des risques que tu encourais et que je sois plus à même de te tenir éloigné des... prétendants indésirables. Après tout, quelle honte ce serait si quelqu'un... disons un homme qui n'accepte pas qu'on lui dise non pénétre dans la maison au beau milieu de la nuit, trouve la clé de cette chambre et se faufile à l'intérieur. Tu sais ce qui se passerait alors, n'est-ce pas ?

Il attrapa un grain de raisin posé sur le plateau et le goba avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la chambre mais Bilbon le retint :

-Vous voulez que je vous dise quelque chose Alfrid ? J'ai vu le feu dans votre avenir. Personne ne viendra vous sauver quand le feu sera sur nous.

L'homme avait écarquillé les yeux en entendant cette sombre prédiction mais s'en alla sans oublier de verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

<<<>>>

Bilbon regardait par la fenêtre la Montagne Solitaire qui se dressait fièrement au loin et ferma les yeux, épuisé de voir les flammes danser devant lui, les gens hurler de terreur. Peu à peu, ces visions et ces sons s'effacèrent pour faire place à l'image de deux silhouettes allongées sur un banc en train de faire l'amour, leurs corps plaqués l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres gonflées s'embrassant avec ardeur et passion, leurs mains procurant de douces et sensuelles caresses. Bilbon reconnut son visage et ses boucles dorées sur la silhouette allongée contre le banc, surplombé manifestement par un nain. Il ne voyait que sa longue crinière noire, ses muscles larges et saillants avant de découvrir finalement son visage. Bilbon en eut le souffle coupé : c'était celui du nain qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il avait lu la main de Thranduil. Il rouvrit les yeux, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Ce Nain, c'était ce Nain qui allait le revendiquer, lui prendre son innocence et lui faire perdre son don.

-Thorin.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà enfin le second chapitre. Encore désolée de cette longue absence. Maintenant je vais reprendre un rythme normal. Bonne lecture :)

Thorin était à Lacville et regardait avec suspicion le grand manoir qui se dressait devant lui, ignorant superbement les gens qui se retournaient en voyant le groupe de Nains et qui chuchotaient ici ou là que les nains d'Erebor étaient venus récupérer leur royaume. Il tourna la tête vers son vieil ami et demanda d'une voix incrédule :

-Tu es sûr que cet être va nous aider, Balin ?

-Tant que nous payons le Maître pour ses services, oui, affirma le vieux Nain en lui tendant la bague qu'il venait de retirer, dernier bien qu'il avait gardé d'Erebor.

-Reprends ta bague, mon ami, je payerai moi-même, rassura Thorin en refusant le bijou.

<<<>>>

Plus les jours passaient, plus Bilbon était envahi par les images de feu et de malheur. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la Montagne Solitaire, tourmenté par cette catastrophe qu'il voyait venir sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Le Maître avait encore un client pour lui, sa migraine n'allait pas partir de sitôt. Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et là, droit devant lui se tenait le Nain de sa vision. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Thorin. C'était Thorin. Il déglutit et tenta d'afficher un visage neutre avant d'indiquer les chaises :

-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Bilbon se leva devant un Thorin ébahi qui écarquillaient les yeux en observant la petite créature, son beau visage, son corps souple et ses boucles d'or. Il prit place avec Balin alors que Bilbon déclarait :

-Vous venez de quitter la Forêt Noire.

-En effet, convint Thorin, l'air confus.

-J'avais dit à Thranduil que vous passeriez sur ses terres pour atteindre la Montagne Solitaire, avoua le Hobbit en se rapprochant du Nain qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et qui sentait monter en lui l'envie de toucher sa peau douce et satinée de ses doigts secs et rugueux.

-Je veux savoir si notre quête sera couronnée de succès. Nous avons fait tout ce chemin pour...

-Tuer le dragon et récupérer l'Arkenstone pour réunir les sept armées et reprendre votre royaume, termina Bilbon.

-On peut dire ça, oui, convint Balin à qui Bilbon offrit un sourire avant de se concentrer sur Thorin.

-Le Dragon est sorti de sa torpeur, un oiseau l'a réveillé, et il va bientôt déchaîner sa haine sur ces terres, causant ruine et perte sur son passage, informa le hobbit en prenant les mains du grand nain, parcourant de ses petits doigts ses paumes chaudes qui pouvaient aussi bien être mortelles que caressantes et rougit lorsqu'il se souvint de ces mains posées sur lui avant d'avoir de nouvelles visions lui montrant le Nain au milieu d'une bataille, les yeux clos et un filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche. Mais vous ne périrez pas dans les flammes... Vous réussirez à récupérer votre royaume mais cette victoire a un prix.

-Et quel est ce prix ? Parce que si c'est la vie de mes parents...

-Non, non, c'est cette pierre qui est la cause d'une maladie héréditaire dans votre sang et ici, indiqua Bilbon en posant ses mains sur les tempes de Thorin. C'est à cause de cette pierre. Il va y avoir une bataille et le danger ne se présente pas sous la forme d'un dragon mais sous la forme d'un orque pâle. Il dirige une armée vers la Montagne Solitaire et vous mourrez lors de cette guerre ainsi que vos proches. Aucun ne survivra et la lignée de Durin sera détruite... Non, non elle ne sera pas détruite, il y aura un être qui pourra perpétuer votre lignée.

-Fili ? interrogea Thorin qui savait qu'il était celui qui lui succèdera sur le trône.

-Non, répondit Bilbon en secouant la tête avec un froncement de sourcils qui se concentrait autant qu'il le pouvait.

-Kili ? dit alors Thorin qui tentait de décrypter l'expression du hobbit.

-Non..., répéta Bilbon en inclinant la tête. Un fils. Vous aurez un fils qui sera le seul capable de continuer votre lignée sauf si...

-Sauf si quoi ? Dites-moi comment empêcher cela ! s'exclama Thorin en serrant si fort ses mains qu'il fit grimacer Bilbon.

-Vous me faites mal, protesta le hobbit.

-Sauf si quoi ?

-Sauf si vous donnez l'Arkenstone à Thranduil, répondit Bilbon en arrachant ses mains de l'emprise de Thorin qui lui lança un regard rempli de rage.

Il prit la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et la balança violemment contre le mur. La chaise se brisa en mille morceaux et Bilbon recula, effrayé par cette réaction soudaine.

-Je ne donnerai RIEN à cet Elfe, vous m'entendez ! rugit Thorin, furieux alors que Balin tentait vainement de le calmer :

-Thorin...

-Tu m'as dit qu'il allait nous aider. Tu m'as dit qu'il nous dirait ce que nous voudrions savoir ! continua Thorin qui semblait n'avoir plus aucune confiance envers Bilbon, ce qui agaça celui-çi qui sentit à son tour la colère l'envahir et s'avança vers le Nain en serrant les poings.

-Je vous ai dit ce que vous deviez faire pour sauver votre lignée Thorin. Vous vouliez que je vous dise ce que je voyais et je vous ai vu en train de mourir sur le champ de bataille si vous ne donniez pas cette fichue pierre aux elfes. Mettez votre orgueil de côté sinon c'est ce qui se passera.

Son mal de tête le lancinait horriblement et il fit mine de retourner une nouvelle fois vers le rebord de la fenêtre mais Thorin le prit par le bras pour le retenir. Bilbon se tourna vers lui et demanda faiblement :

-Lâchez-moi.

-Parlez-moi de mon fils. Vous avez dit que j'en aurai un.

-Non, j'ai dit que vous aurez un... un... un enfant qui sera digne de revendiquer le trône d'Erebor, corrigea Bilbon en soupirant.

-Est-ce que j'aurai ce fils même si je ne donne pas l'Arkenstone ?

Bilbon ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et les rouvrit en répondant :

-Oui, il va y avoir une lune de glace et c'est cette nuit-là que votre fils sera conçu. Après l'incendie, il va neiger mais il n'y aura pas de tempête.

-Qui est la mère de mon enfant ?

Bilbon se contenta de le regarder. Il savait déjà qui était la mère et il ne fallut guère de temps à Thorin pour comprendre. Il relâcha doucement son bras et Bilbon recula un peu en frottant là où sa main l'avait tenu si fortement.

-Et que va-t-il lui arriver ? Y a-t-il un avenir ? demanda Thorin d'une voix calme.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas voir aussi loin, je ne vois que votre décès et la naissance de l'enfant, avoua Bilbon d'une voix tremblante alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Alfrid, flanqué de plusieurs gardes et lorsqu'il vit les débris de la chaise et Bilbon qui tenait son bras, il ordonna :

-Jetez-moi ces deux-là dehors !

-Je n'ai pas fini de parler avec lui, objecta Thorin qui n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire. L'Homme se pinça les lèvres et se pencha pour parler à Thorin comme si il était un enfant :

-Oh si, vous avez fini ! Vous savez, ce Hobbit vaut de l'or et il doit être traité avec respect alors si quelque chose devait lui arriver, vous seriez immédiatement pendu haut et court.

-Alfrid laissez-le, il vient d'apprendre la mort d'un être cher, intervint Bilbon.

L'homme se tourna vers lui et Thorin vit le regard qu'il jetait au Semi Homme. Un regard gorgé de désir et d'envie qui le mit dans une fureur sans nom. Bilbon le regarda et déclara :

-Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire Thorin. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen.

Thorin revint vers Bilbon et prit un des cordons qui retenaient ses tresses pour les placer dans ses petites mains douces et fines avant de les refermer.

-Mettez-le dans vos cheveux, Semi Homme et sachez que je reviendrai pour vous, murmura le Nain en lui souriant avant de déposer un baiser sur sa main et de partir avec Balin.

-Il t'a touché ? demanda Alfrid en le regardant avec méfiance.

-Bien sûr que non. Vous pensez qu'il en aurait eu le temps ? répliqua le Hobbit d'une voix cassante.

-J'espère bien que non.

<<<>>>

Le Roi Nain se dirigea avec sa Compagnie vers la maison d'un Homme batelier qui s'appelait Bard et qui avait accepté de les accueillir. Thorin partit avec une très mauvaise opinion sur le Maître de Lacville et sur son chien de garde. Il entra en furie dans la maison du batelier avant de prendre le verre que buvait son neveu pour l'avaler cul sec. Bard demanda prudemment :

-Comment ça s'est passé avec le Hobbit ?

-Mais j'étais en train de boire, protesta Kili, agacé que son oncle lui prenne son verre sans état d'âme avant que son frère ne lui tende une autre chope de bière. Merci.

-Que savez-vous de lui ? interrogea Thorin sans répondre tandis que l'Homme haussait les épaules et contournait la table pour s'asseoir aux côtés des Nains.

-Seulement des choses entendues à droite à gauche.

-On connait déjà son histoire ! objecta Dwalin d'une voix rude ce qui fit glousser Bard qui lui lança un regard amusé.

-Vous connaissez l'histoire que le Maître va crier sur tous les toits mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est réellement passé, déclara le batelier en se servant une chope de bière. Cet homme finira par tuer ce pauvre Hobbit. Dans sa famille, ce sont les femmes qui ont ce don de voyance mais dès qu'elles tombent enceintes, leur pouvoir s'affaiblit et elles transmettent leur don à leurs filles. Mais la mère de Bilbon a transmis ses pouvoirs à son fils et on a découvert que ses pouvoirs étaient les plus puissants qu'on ait jamais vu. Certaines personnes ont alors commencé à préparer un plan pour en profiter.

Bard fit une pause pour boire une gorgée de bière et hésita un peu à continuer son récit.

-Eh bien ? insista Thorin qui voulait en savoir plus.

-Quelqu'un a donné l'ordre d'attaquer la Comté. De nombreux Hobbits ont été tués et beaucoup furent faits prisonniers et Bilbon en faisait partie. A l'époque, ce n'était qu'un enfant. Le Maître en a tiré profit pour améliorer sa réputation et pour passer pour un héros au grand coeur. Il l'enferme dans son manoir depuis trente ans, il ne lui donne même pas le droit de sortir, c'est à peine si il peut sentir le soleil sur sa peau.

-Je peux comprendre pourquoi on s'occupe autant de lui, intervint Ori. Le Maître a sans doute peur qu'on le kidnappe.

-Ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle il est si protégé. Voyez-vous, si Bilbon passe une nuit avec quelqu'un, il aura un enfant et lui transmettra son don. C'est ce que craint le plus le Maître. Beaucoup ont tenté de... profiter du Hobbit mais ils ont fini par être... eh bien..., hésita Bard avant de passer son pouce sur son cou en signe de gorge tranchée. Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

-Rien que je ne savais pas, mentit Thorin d'une voix calme, ses pensées tournées vers ce Hobbit qui lui avait fait une incroyable révélation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant toute chose, bonne année à tous. Qu'elle soit pleine de bonheur pour vous <3\. Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Mettez un com si vous aimez. Bonne lecture :)

Bilbon se redressa sur son lit lorsqu'il réalisa que les cris qu'il entendait n'étaient pas seulement dans sa tête mais bien réels. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre et vit des flammes embraser la ville. Il écarquilla les yeux et courut vers la porte pour sortir mais elle était verrouillée.

-MAITRE ! appela Bilbon en vain.

Le petit Hobbit ne perdit pas de temps, prit une chaise et la jeta contre la fenêtre. Une fois la vitre brisée, Bilbon se pencha en avant pour analyser la situation.

Bard vit le Maître de la ville s'enfuir vers une embarcation, les bras chargés de sacs d'or mais ne vit pas Bilbon avec lui. Il se tourna vers la maison en feu et sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut une chaise s'abattre sur l'une des fenêtres. Le Hobbit se pencha et cria :

-AU SECOURS ! AIDEZ-MOI !

-BILBON ! appela Bard pour attirer l'attention du semi-homme.

-Monsieur Bard, s'il vous plaît aidez-moi, la porte est fermée et le Maître ne répond pas !

Bard le maudit intérieurement de s'être enfui aussi lâchement, prêt à laisser le pauvre Hobbit mourir brûlé vif, ne pensant qu'à sauver ses richesses. Il s'exclama en tentant de garder son calme :

-Bilbon écoutez-moi, vous allez devoir sauter, je ne peux pas passer par la porte d'entrée! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous rattraper

Bilbon jeta un regard vers la porte qui était en feu avant de regarder à nouveau Bard et, bien qu'il n'était pas du tout confiant, Bilbon réussit à balbutier :

-Tr... très bien.

Bilbon prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et sauta. Bard rattrapa le Semi Homme et tomba à la renverse, le Hobbit dans les bras sain et sauf. Il ouvrit les yeux et poussa un grand soupir de soulagement avant de dire d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

-Merci monsieur Bard.

Le grand Homme hocha la tête avant de se mettre debout en relevant Bilbon et lui demanda en se mettant à son niveau :

-Êtes-vous blessé ?

-Non, je vais bien, répondit Bilbon d'un ton mal assuré. Mais je ne sais pas où est le Maître ?

-Oh ce salopard s'est enfui avec tout son argent quand la ville a commencé à brûler, s'exclama le batelier en regrettant de l'avoir annoncé aussi brutalement au petit Hobbit. Je suis désolé, je sais que...

-Non, non, ce n'est rien, rassura Bilbon avec un faible sourire. Je savais qu'il allait me laisser mourir.

-Nous devons partir ! conseilla Bard lorsqu'une nouvelle salve de flammes s'abattit sur la ville en menant Bilbon vers sa maison pour le mettre à l'abri et retrouver ses enfants.

Bilbon suivit l'Homme brun mais s'arrêta et regarda les flocons de neige tomber autour d'eux. Bard se retourna pour voir le Hobbit qui semblait songeur et l'appela :

-Bilbon...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit des bises glacées fondre dans les airs. Intrigué par ces chutes de neige que personne n'attendait, Bard demanda à voix basse, confus :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Le dragon des glaces s'est réveillé, murmura Bilbon en jetant un regard autour de lui d'un air inquiet.

-Va-t-il nous tuer ?

-Non, répondit Bilbon qui sentit un frisson le parcourir et se remit à marcher d'un pas cadencé. Je dois trouver Thorin !

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il est encore vivant ?

-Parce que son heure n'est pas venue... Je dois absolument le trouver ! C'est la lune de glace ce soir, déclara le Semi Homme à voix basse en jetant un bref coup d'oeil vers l'astre lunaire qui émanait une lueur bleutée.

-Vous n'irez nulle part dans cet état, refusa Bard en le prenant par le bras pour le stabiliser. Vous êtes sur le point de vous évanouir !

-Je vous en prie Bard, je dois le retrouver tant que la neige continue à tomber parce que... c'est très important ! bafouilla Bilbon avant de tomber dans les pommes, rattrapé de justesse par Bard qui le prit dans ses bras.

<<<>>>

Thorin avait l'Arkenstone dans les mains alors qu'il voyait le dragon s'acharner sur Lacville. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il pensa à son petit Bilbon qui était toujours dans la ville en flammes. Thorin prit la route vers Lacville, la Pierre du Roi dans sa poche. Il était dans une barque qui flottait vers la ville lorsque la neige commença à tomber. Les nains se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien se passer, les rives du lac étaient recouverts de neige et la température avait connu une chute prodigieuse.

Le Roi Nain partit à la recherche de Bilbon mais quand il arriva au manoir du Maître, il ne trouva qu'une maison complètement effondrée et calcinée. Thorin ouvrit de grands yeux choqués et sentit une atroce douleur s'abattre sur son coeur. Son souffle s'était figé dans ses poumons et son sang ne courait plus dans ses veines à l'idée que son Hobbit soit mort, brûlé vif.

-Si vous cherchez le Hobbit, il est chez nous, avec mon père, informa une voix qui appartenait au fils de Bard alors que Thorin se retournait pour lui faire face. Notre maison a survécu à la colère du dragon, nous avons eu de la chance.

-Bilbon va bien ? demanda le Nain, inquiet.

-Oui, je crois qu'il va plutôt bien.

-Peux-tu m'emmener à ses côtés s'il te plaît ? pria doucement Thorin.

L'enfant acquiesça et lui fit un signe de la main de le suivre. Thorin le suivit silencieusement, tourmenté par l'état du Semi Homme.

Une fois arrivé à la petite maison, Thorin gravit les marches menant à la maison, entra à l'intérieur et vit Bilbon assis à la table de la cuisine qui sirotait du thé. Il sourit à Bard et déclara avec reconnaissance :

-Il est très bon, merci Bard.

L'Homme aux cheveux noirs acquiesça et tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur son fils, talonné par Thorin. Bain déclara simplement :

-Il était devant la maison du Maître.

Le Hobbit releva les yeux en entendant cette phrase et vit Thorin qui le regardait. Il semblait presque avoir peur de la réaction du Nain.

-Bilbon, murmura Thorin en marchant vers lui tandis que le petit Hobbit lui adressait un sourire rassurant avant de se lever pour le rejoindre.

-Vous allez bien ? interrogea Bilbon d'une voix timide.

-Si je vais bien..., murmura Thorin en caressant tendrement ses boucles mordorées. C'est à vous de me le dire, mon cher futur Consort.

Bilbon rougit en les voyant une nouvelle fois en train de faire l'amour alors que les doigts de Thorin effleuraient sa peau. Bilbon jeta un regard vers la fenêtre où il pouvait voir des flocons tomber avec grâce. Il se tourna vers Thorin et proposa d'une voix sereine :

-Allons dans un endroit calme.

<<<>>>

Thorin conduisit Bilbon vers la bordure de la ville. Ils trouvèrent un petit endroit tranquille bordé d'une part par une épaisse forêt et par le lac d'autre part où se trouvait un petit banc en pierre.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Smaug ? questionna Thorin en s'asseyant sur le banc.

-Un dragon des glaces s'est battu avec Smaug et l'a chassé, répondit Bilbon.

-Pourquoi un dragon des glaces a-t-il jugé bon d'intervenir ?

-Il a ses raisons et j'approuve ses actes ! se contenta de dire le Hobbit en jetant un regard évasif vers la montagne qui se dressait juste en face d'eux.

-Bilbon...

-Thorin, ce moment que nous sommes en train de vivre était écrit depuis longtemps. Je vous ai vu dans mes visions pendant des mois avant votre arrivée à Lacville. Je suis tombé amoureux de vous avant même de vous avoir rencontré, déclara doucement Bilbon en rougissant.

Thorin prit les mains de Bilbon et les embrassa tendrement avant d'embrasser avec passion le Hobbit. Bilbon sentit son souffle se couper en sentant les mains de Thorin sur lui qui le poussaient vers le banc pour l'allonger. Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement et ils retirèrent avec empressement leurs vêtements. Bilbon rougit lorsqu'il vit son petit corps nu sous celui de Thorin, il se mordit la lèvre et balbutia :

-Thorin je... je...

-Chut je sais Bilbon, je sais, je serai doux, promit Thorin en l'embrassant avec douceur avant de vénérer son corps de ses mains et de sa bouche, faisant gémir le petit être lorsqu'il sentit ses grandes mains chaudes caresser ses hanches avant d'écarter ses cuisses.

-Thorin, je t'en prie, haleta Bilbon en faisant onduler ses hanches pour presser son amant qui le regarda avec inquiétude. Je t'en prie, je... je sais que ça va faire mal.

-Si tu en es sûr, murmura Thorin avant de pénétrer Bilbon qui poussa un hoquet de surprise et resserra son emprise sur les larges épaules de Thorin, des larmes coulant sur son visage, tandis que le Nain frottait doucement ses hanches pour le réconforter.

-Chut, ça va aller bientôt mieux, promit-il d'une voix rauque en embrassant les larmes et les yeux larmoyants du petit Hobbit.

-Je... ça fait mal, gémit Bilbon qui avait l'impression d'être scindé en deux.

-Je sais que j'aurais dû...

-N... non, nous ... nous n'avons que le temps qu'il neige, refusa Bilbon en secouant la tête.

Bilbon gémit quand il sentit le Nain se mouvoir en lui, le souffle coupé à chaque fois que Thorin bougeait ses hanches, enterrant plus profondément son membre dans le petit corps du Hobbit. Thorin s'enflammait en entendant les gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres de son Semi Homme et continua à bouger en lui, à lui faire l'amour sous le saule recourbé au-dessus d'eux, allongés sur le banc en pierre alors que de délicats flocons de neige tombaient avec grâce autour d'eux.

-T... Thorin ! cria Bilbon en sentant son corps s'embraser au contact du Nain qui sentit l'intimité de son Consort se resserrer autour de lui, le conduisant à accélérer ses mouvements qui faisaient peu à peu naître un orgasme fulgurant chez le Hobbit.

-Thorin ! hurla de nouveau le petit être en plantant ses ongles dans le dos du Nain qui grogna en allant de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que son petit amant pousse un cri de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit l'orgasme le ravager de plein fouet, le faisant se cambrer contre le roi qui finit par se répandre à l'intérieur de lui en sentant le Semi Homme, plus serré que jamais autour de sa virilité.

Thorin haleta et eut le souffle coupé quand il eut une vision du futur où il vit Bilbon donner naissance à leur fils, lui agenouillé à ses côtés, lui tenant la main alors que des guérisseurs Elfes, Oin son guérisseur Nain et Gandalf l'aidaient à mettre leur enfant au monde. La vision s'assombrit et il revint à lui, son petit Hobbit sous lui, ses beaux yeux bruns l'observant, qui lui demanda intrigué :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? questionna à son tour le Nain alors que Bilbon lui adressa un sourire fragile et caressa doucement sa joue. Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

-Non je n'ai rien vu Thorin, répondit-il d'une voix douce avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et le regarda avec curiosité.

-J'ai vu la naissance de notre fils. Tu le tenais dans tes bras, il était aussi beau que toi, raconta Thorin qui crut voir le Hobbit qui était toujours rouge et en sueur rosir sous son compliment.

Thorin se retira et se releva tandis que Bilbon recouvrait ses fines épaules du manteau de fourrure de son amant. Il sentit quelque chose de dur dans l'une des poches du manteau. Le Hobbit fronça les sourciils, plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit l'étrange objet qui se révéla être l'Arkenstone. Bilbon l'examina minutieusement alors qu'il faisait courir ses doigts sur le joyau luminescent. Thorin vit son petit amant observer la pierre précieuse et s'assit près de lui en remettant sa chemise.

-Est-ce que c'est ça ? interrogea le Hobbit.

-Oui. La Pierre du Roi, annonça Thorin.

-Si tu veux que cet avenir se réalise, tu dois donner cette pierre à Thranduil, prévint Bilbon, le manteau de fourrure glissant sur une de ses épaules.

-Bilbon...

-Thorin, je t'en prie, cette pierre vaut-elle plus à tes yeux que ta vie ? La vie de notre enfant ? supplia le petit être en retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes jusqu'à ce que le Nain prenne ses mains et les referme doucement sur la pierre.

-Prends la pierre et donne-la à Thranduil, emmène mes neveux avec toi, pria Thorin en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres. Mais surtout prends soin de toi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le dernier chapitre de J'ai tout sauvé pour toi. Bientôt, je mettrai une nouvelle histoire avec pas mal de lemon. Bonne lecture :)

Thranduil fut abasourdi lorsqu'il vit Bilbon, escorté par deux jeunes Nains s'avancer avec conviction devant son trône.

-Mon beau Bilbon, à quoi dois-je le plaisir de votre visite ? demanda le roi Elfe alors que le Hobbit, pour toute réponse, sortit le joyau. L'Arkenstone...

-Thorin souhaite que vous ayez la pierre. déclara le Semi Homme qui vit l'Elfe blond se lever et marcher si légèrement qu'on eut dit qu'il glissait pour voir de plus près la pierre puis tendit la main pour la toucher mais Bilbon l'éloigna, au grand étonnement de Thranduil qui lui jeta un regard étrange.

-Vous n'aurez ce joli morceau de roche qu'à la seule condition que vous veniez en aide à Thorin. Une bataille aura bientôt lieu et il va avoir besoin de votre aide.

Thranduil regarda intensément Bilbon et jeta un coup d'oeil vers les deux Nains avant de comprendre enfin la vraie raison pour laquelle le Semi Homme se trouvait ici :

-Oh Bilbon, vous vous êtes donné au Roi Nain.

-Ne changez pas de sujet, répliqua le Hobbit en rougissant.

-Très bien, je vais prendre la Pierre du Roi et l'aider dans la bataille, accepta Thranduil en observant le petit être aux boucles de miel. On dirait que vous avez besoin de dormir. A quand remonte la dernière fois où vous avez eu le loisir de vous reposer ?

-Il y a deux jours. Nous avons été pourchassés par une troupe de wargs, répondit Bilbon en frissonnant face à ce désagréable souvenir.

<<<>>>

Bilbon voulait venir en aide à Thorin quand les Orques arrivèrent. Il avait supplié Thranduil de le laisser l'accompagner mais le Roi Elfe refusa, affirmant qu'il était bien trop précieux pour périr dans une bataille insensée. Bilbon était sous la garde de Fili et Kili et tous trois étaient enfermés dans la chambre que Thranduil avait octroyé au Hobbit. Les deux frères étaient bouleversés de devoir rester en retrait lorsque leur Compagnie subissait l'assaut des orques mais leur devoir était de protéger Bilbon.

-J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de faire les yeux doux à cette Elfe, déclara Fili alors qu'il était assis à une table à boire du thé avec Bilbon tandis que son frère regardait rêveusement une Elfe rousse.

-Tu ne la trouves pas belle ? interrogea le cadet en se tournant vers Fili avec de grands yeux rêveurs.

-Si, on peut dire ça mais elle n'a pas de barbe ! répliqua le Nain blond en fronçant les sourcils, toujours pas convaincu.

-Bilbon non plus et pourtant oncle Thorin l'adore, répondit Kili du tac au tac.

-Oui mais Bilbon n'est pas un Elfe.

-Je la trouve très belle, intervint le Semi Homme en souriant avec tendresse. Je pense que si tu es amoureux et que tes sentiments sont réciproques, tu dois saisir ta chance et ignorer ce que les autres peuvent dire, même si il s'agit d'une Elfe.

-Mon oncle ne va pas apprécier, prévint Fili.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, je vais en parler avec Thorin. Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous deux de prendre vos propres décisions et si ça veut dire que l'un d'entre vous tombe amoureux d'une Elfe, qu'il en soit ainsi.

<<<>>>

Deux jours après la Bataille des Cinq Armées qui avait causé de nombreux morts, Bilbon quitta la Forêt Noire et se dirigea vers le champ de bataille. Il passa devant les longues rangées de cadavres tous recouverts respectueusement d'un drap blanc. Le petit Hobbit sentait sous ses pieds le sol encore chauffé par les incendies qui avaient calciné la roche et la pierre. Bilbon sentait toute la douleur qui avait eu lieu dans cet endroit. Il se dirigea lentement vers les tentes en compagnie de Fili et Kili et aperçut certains Nains de la Compagnie de Thorin, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Bilbon savait que Thorin lui avait demandé d'emmener ses neveux avec lui pour le garder en sécurité.

Le Semi Homme entra dans la tente de Thorin et trouva le Nain, allongé sur un lit de fortune, une flèche toujours plantée dans son épaule. Il regarda l'Elfe et le Magicien gris avec des yeux pleins de larmes et balbutia d'une voix tremblante :

-Je... il est...

-Calmez-vous jeune Hobbit, rassura le Magicien en posant doucement ses mains sur les épaules de Bilbon. Thorin est vivant grâce à vous.

Il offrit un doux sourire au Hobbit qui essuya ses yeux tandis que l'Elfe enlevait délicatement la dernière flèche. Bilbon demanda :

-Combien de temps va-t-il rester inconscient ?

-Pendant un moment, il y avait du poison dans les flèches, informa le guérisseur qui jeta un coup d'oeil au Semi Homme. Et vous, comment allez-vous ?

-Je ne suis plus médium et je ne suis pas blessé, annonça Bilbon qui vit l'Elfe aux cheveux noirs s'agenouiller à sa hauteur, ignorant ses paroles et commençant à l'ausculter.

-Hummm... j'en doute, Semi Homme... Vous n'êtes pas un Hobbit comme les autres, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez perdu votre innocence que vous avez perdu vos pouvoirs. Vous avez toujours la capacité de voir l'avenir.

-Mais je n'ai plus aucune vision ! maintint Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est parce que vous êtes enceint, rétorqua le Magicien en regardant le Hobbit droit dans les yeux, ce qui fit rougir ce dernier.

-Alors, les gens seront toujours après moi et mes enfants ? paniqua Bilbon, désespéré à l'idée que ce cauchemar ne se termine jamais.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, si jamais quelqu'un pose la main sur toi ou notre cousin, il aura à faire à nous ! intervint Fili en se tenant près de lui.

Bilbon lui adressa un petit sourire et s'assit près de Thorin.

<<<>>>

On emmena Thorin dans les chambres du Roi à l'intérieur de la Montagne Solitaire. Bilbon resta à ses côtés et le regarda amoureusement en attendant qu'il se réveille. Quand il sortit finalement de sa torpeur, il gémit bruyamment en sentant la douleur irradier son corps.

-Doucement, attends un peu, conseilla une voix douce qui lui coupa le souffle lorsqu'il vit son beau et tendre hobbit.

-Bilbon, appela Thorin dans un murmure alors que le Semi Homme revint vers lui en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

-Tiens, bois, lui dit Bilbon avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

Thorin se releva un peu, grimaçant lorsqu'il sentit ses blessures se tendre à cause du mouvement. Il voulait mieux voir son Hobbit pour s'assurer qu'il était sain et sauf et que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il prit le verre et but un peu d'eau avant de le rendre à Bilbon qui le reposa sur la table de chevet. Il attrapa les petites mains de Bilbon et le tira vers le lit en le regardant et chuchota d'une voix rauque :

-Tu es un régal pour les yeux.

Bilbon lui sourit en sentant ses grandes mains courir sur ses bras et ses épaules pour s'attarder sur ses joues, heureux de sentir à nouveau les caresses de son Roi.

-J'ai eu si peur pour toi, Thorin, avoua le petit être ce qui fit sourire le Nain qui l'attira encore plus près pour l'embrasser.

-Je suis désolé mon amour. J'étais inquiet pour toi. Comment cet Elfe t'a-t-il traité ? questionna Thorin avec un regard qui donnait à Bilbon l'impression que le Nain s'attendait à ce qu'il lui montre des cicatrices d'emprisonnement plutôt que des signes de bon traitement dûs à un excellent accueil.

-Thranduil m'a très bien traité et Fili et Kili vont bien. Il a été un hôte très gracieux durant mon séjour même si je n'ai pas trop aimé qu'on m'enferme dans une pièce avec tes neveux quand la bataille a commencé. J'aurais vraiment voulu t'aider, raconta Bilbon en finissant dans un murmure.

Thorin secoua la tête et le rapprocha contre lui pour enfouir son visage dans les boucles du Hobbit, s'enivrant du parfum de feuilles et de terre qui embaumaient sa peau.

-Thorin, attention à tes blessures ! s'écria Bilbon, inquiet.

-Je sais que tu voulais m'aider mon amour mais je ne voulais pas que toi ou notre enfant fussiez en danger. Si j'avais péri lors de la bataille, je serais mort heureux de te savoir toi et tous ceux que j'aime en sécurité.

-Mon Roi, vous avez manqué de mourir, je vous en prie ne recommencez plus, moi aussi je veux que tu sois en sécurité, déclara Bilbon en croisant le regard bleu acier du Nain en lui prenant le visage pour l'embrasser.

Thorin l'entoura de ses bras et approfondit le baiser pour le maintenir contre lui.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, chuchota Bilbon qui regarda son Nain se retirer et se renfoncer dans son oreiller pour observer le joli petit être qui se tenait sur ses genoux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ?

-Le guérisseur Elfe qui t'a soigné m'a ausculté. Il m'a dit que j'étais enceint et que je n'avais pas perdu mes pouvoirs, que c'était l'enfant qui les réprimait pour l'instant, murmura le Hobbit en baissant piteusement la tête.

-Bilbon...

-J'ai tellement peur, Thorin. Et si quelqu'un découvrait que je peux toujours avoir des visions ? Ou pire, si notre enfant, ou nos autres bébés avaient mon pouvoir ? Est-ce qu'on va les enfermer comme moi et les obliger à rencontrer client sur client...

-Bilbon... calme-toi, tu es en sécurité ici, personne ne te touchera toi ou nos enfants. Je mourrai avant de laisser qui que ce soit vous faire du mal, promit Thorin en l'embrassant avec passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, j'ai pris une petite liberté. Bilbon a normalement des petits rubis autour des yeux mais comme j'avais du mal à me le représenter, je ne l'ai pas intégré.


End file.
